supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sobrevolando el pueblo
Sobrevolando el pueblo (El pueblo y la ciudad en español latinoamericano; Town and City en inglés; ''村と街 Mura to Machi'' lit. Aldea y Ciudad en japonés) es uno de los escenarios de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, originario del [[Animal Crossing (universo)|universo Animal Crossing]]. Características Es un escenario pequeño el cual tiene varios personajes del [[Animal Crossing (universo)|universo Animal Crossing]] y en el fondo se ve la ciudad y el pueblo. Tiene dos paradas: el pueblo y la ciudad. El escenario va alternando entre ambos sitios y cuando se para aparecen unas plataformas adicionales y una plataforma decorativa dependiendo de dónde se haya detenido. Al igual que en Pueblo Smash el ambiente del escenario cambia conforme al reloj interno de la Wii U, también se puede apreciar un concierto de Totakeke si se combate el día sábado entre las 8:00pm y las 11:59pm, pero solo se podrá ver a Totakeke en la parada en el pueblo. Canciones *70pxPlaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World) *70pxTour *70pxKapp'n's Song *70pxOutdoors at 7 p.m. (Sunny) / Main Street *70pxBubblegum K.K. Canciones de Totakeke *70pxK.K. Cruisin *70pxK.K. Condor *70pxK.K. Western *70pxK.K. Gumbo *70pxRockin' K.K. *70pxDJ K.K. Galería Aldeano sobre un giroide SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Aldeano usando su ataque especial lateral, Cohete Giroide. Captura Oficial Aldeano (SSBWiiU).jpg|El Aldeano saltando en este escenario. Aldeano y Mario atacando a Bowser SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mario y el Aldeano atacando a Bowser. Toon Link Kirby y Pikachu en Ciudad Smash SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Toon Link, Kirby y Pikachu en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Toon Link mirando directamente a la pantalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Toon Link mirando directamente a la pantalla. Fuente de Ciudad Smash SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Una fuente en el medio del escenario. Lucario usando esfera aural en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucario usando Esfera aural en el escenario. Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong en Ciudad Smash SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong en este escenario. Estela caida en la Ciudad Smash SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Estela caída en este escenario. Cucos SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Toon Link y un Cuco en el escenario. Metroide SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Metroide en el escenario. Charizard haciendo un salto banqueta sobre Yoshi SSB4 (Wii U).png|Charizard, Mario y Yoshi en este escenario. Confirmación de los trajes alternativos del Aldeano - SSB. for Wii U.jpg|El aldeano y sus Trajes alternativos en el escenario. El Alpiste SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Alpiste en el fondo del escenario. Samus Zero y Sonic en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Sonic y Samus Zero luchando en este escenario. Nuevos colores del Aldeano SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El Aldeano y 4 más de sus trajes alternativos. Concierto de Totakeke en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|El concierto de Totakeke. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|100px :Sobrevolando el pueblo :Disfruta de una vista aérea de Animal Crossing: City Folk mientras peleas en una plataforma. El reloj de la consola Wii U determina la hora, así como los animales y lugares que aparecerán. Pero no olvides lo más importante: ¡la simple plataforma sobre la que debes mostrar tu habilidad! :*''Wii: Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (11/2008) Español europeo :Sobrevolando el pueblo :Disfruta de una vista aérea de Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City mientras luchas en una plataforma. El reloj de la consola Wii U determina la hora, así como los animales y lugares que aparecerán. Pero no olvides lo más importante: ¡la simple plataforma sobre la que debes mostrar tu habilidad! :*''Wii: Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City'' (12/2008) Origen El pueblo y la ciudad vienen del videojuego Animal Crossing: City Folk. En este juego, se podía viajar a la ciudad por el autobús. Ciudad en Animal Crossing City Folk.jpg|La ciudad en Animal Crossing City Folk. Curiosidades *A pesar de que solo se le puede ver a Totakeke en la parada en el pueblo, la canción que este interpreta se podrá oír durante todo el combate. *Al igual que en Pueblo Smash, las canciones que interpreta Totakeke no pueden ser escuchadas en la fonoteca. *A pesar de que en Latinoamérica se le conoce a este escenario como "El pueblo y la ciudad", el nombre del trofeo del escenario sigue llamándose "Sobrevolando el pueblo". Véase también Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (Wii U)